Flying away to a new life
by MikoCatFace
Summary: Resurrection, the concept of a living being coming back to life after death. This is what happened to Akemi Himura, a proud and successful member of Esper community when she was killed by someone who she knows. What will happen in her new life where she will need to start everything from scratch?


**Well, here is something that I have been working in the past, like since 2015, but I have forgotten all about it!**

 **So to publish something before mine main stories, I decided to publish this.**

 **Warning: This story is related to the original work, however, I will change some things. And like the original work, this will be viewed by the character's POV, however, this is my first time that I make a full character's POV chapter so it might have some errors. And also, this story** **will be classified as M, like in the original story, but for the future chapters (although I never did one before, so I will try my best).**

 **BTW, when you see something that has this '*', it means that will be explained at the end of the chapter.**

 **I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

Chapter 1: What I have become?

[Day 0]

How the things could have turned out like this? I was just coming from a party with my coworkers after a long day of hard work and I am now being killed by the one who used to be my boyfriend. Well, I think it is better to start from the beginning.

My name is Akemi Himura and I am what people call an Esper, or in this case I am a Boosted Man - or Woman on my case. In my world, there is a probability of one to a thousand of a person being an Esper, allowing the person having nonhuman-abilities, like having super strength, the ability to teleport and even Psychokinetic abilities.

In my case, I have [consumption absorption ability], a very rare ability that very few Espers manage to have. I don't really know all the details about it, but [consumption absorption ability] allows me to eat everything. And. I. Mean. Everything. And from what I eat, I am able to absorb a special power from whatever I eat! Like for example, if I ate anything poisonous, I would gain the ability to be resistant to poisons or I could gain the ability to create poison from inside of my body.

Because of these abilities, many Espers become specialized soldiers who fight against monsters, because a normal person couldn't fight against a giant monster without an army, but for an Esper is different. You would only need either a group of five Espers or even only one, depending on his/ her skills, to defeat the monster.

So as I was saying, I was invited by one of my coworkers, Daisuke Kawaguchi - a member of my group, to a party to celebrate the success of our last mission. We had to defeat a Knight class Wraith, it was hard, but we manage to defeat it thanks to our teamwork. All I know, because of that Wraith, I was able to increase my mental resistance greatly - even though it didn't taste really good. After when the party was over, I went back to my apartment to get some rest before the next mission, but then I saw him.

Hachirou Matsuoka, an Esper like me and my ex-boyfriend, we're together for over five years and I really did love him, but that all changed when I found out that he was cheating on me for over three years with another girl. Soon when I found out, I broke out with him. I still remember that I cried for a whole week! During that time, Daisuke had been a shoulder where I could cry on.

"What do you want, Hachirou?" I ask him, but he didn't respond.

Then it happened, he suddenly sprinted towards to me! I could only see a blur before I was on the ground with him top of me, with his hands on my neck.

"You are always with him, with that bastard Daisuke!" he said with his voice filled with poison.

I could feel his grip getting tighter by every second that passes, I can't breathe! I tried to remove his hands from my neck, but he was too strong, since when he became so strong?

"You are always with him! You are always with him! YOU ARE ALWAYS WITH HIM!" he repeats the same phrase over and over again like if it was a curse "If I can't have you, then nobody can't!" slowly, my vision was getting darker and darker as he continues to grip my throat "But don't worry, we soon will be together as one soon."

"Akemi!" a familiar voice called my name, it was Hachirou and he is coming towards me, but it was too late for him to save me. Then soon everything went dark and… I died…

[Day 1]

Huh? Where I am? Didn't I die? Everything was dark, but I felt warm and comfortable as if I was inside of a bed. I tried to move, but I was cramped into a wall, even though the wall it seemed hard it was still breakable, for the moment that I moved I heard a cracking sound. In the urge to know the reason why I am alive, I kept moving around - trying to break through the wall that it was keeping me in something.

Soon, I was able to make a tiny hole on the wall and with a single push I was able to break through the wall. At first the light of outside world blinds me by a mere second before I could accustom my eyes to the light. Soon when I could see properly, I looked my surroundings and I saw that I was inside of a cave, and then I looked down and I saw that I had just came out of an egg. Wait a second! An egg!? Did I just come out from an egg!? What happen to me!?

*crack**crack**crack*

Suddenly cracking noise appeared behind me, and when I turn around, I saw an egg right beside me and it was hatching. What it came out from inside of the egg, it surprised me. It was some kind bird humanoid that had come out from the egg. It had a face and a body similar to a human, but it had his body covered by light brown feathers, wings coming from its back, its arms looked like human arms, but its hands were like talons and I am sure it is not necessary to confirm that the legs are similar of a bird. To tell the truth, it had a cute face - it looked like a face of a baby.

Then out of nowhere, a shadow had appeared above me and it was flying, for I could hear the sound of wings flapping above me. When I turned around to see the owner of the sound, I saw yet another bird humanoid creature, only this one is different from the previous one. This one shows both similarities of a woman and of a bird, like the one that I saw before.

Both of her legs and hands were similar to talons of a bird, although her arms are like of a human, but her hands were like talons, she also had wings coming from her back, the only thing that she was different was that she is much taller than me and the hatchling and her feathers were blue. And her face, well, she is beautiful I tell you that, brunette skin, blue eyes and short blue hair like her feathers, she seems to be young, she should be at least in her twenties.

The bird woman, slowly starts to approach us with a smile stuck on her face "It seems that you finally hatched~!" replied the bird woman cheerfully "Finally Lalanne is going to be a mama~!" so this bird woman calls herself Lalanne and why did she refer to herself in third person, does she suffer from Illeism*1* or something? "Lalanne is so happy that Lalanne isn't hopeless!"

Then, without anything else to say, she grabbed me with her clawed hands and lifted me, and then she starts spinning me to all directions "You are a girl!" you don't say "You gonna be Niadie! And you…" then she lays me down and grabs the other one "You are a boy! You gonna be Irrax! Be good to your sister!"

WAIT A SECOND! HE IS MY BROTHER!? I couldn't believe in what I just heard, and then, I quickly looked around until I found a puddle on the floor of the cave, I quickly crawl towards there to use the puddle as a mirror to see my reflection. My eyes widen soon when I saw it.

I have been reborn into a bird person and like to my "brother", my feathers and my eyes were light brown, which means that I am pretty much look like him, and my face is, well, really cute! I look like a baby, with a mind of a grown up… damn, this kind of sucks, being forced to grow again is going to be a bummer.

"You are adventurous one, aren't you~?" said my "mother" as she grabs me and hold me between of her arms "I am sure that you're going to be special~!" she replied with a cheerful face.

*Bing!*

[You have learned new ability: Passive- Family Member*2*]

[You have learned new ability: Passive- Western Avian language complete]

Suddenly, a voice rigged inside of my head! Did I just learn two abilities? Does that mean that I capable to learn abilities? I wonder if my ability as an Esper is still with me. For now I need to learn more about my new body and this new place. Hmm, I wonder if this new life is going to be good.

[Day 2]

"Open wide~! Aaaaaahhh~!" said my newly mother as she offers a wooden spoon filled with food to me.

I could only obey at her command and let her feed me with whatever she is feeding us. From what I could tell it was a bowl with a mixture of raw meats that had been chewed by our own mother - it was pretty much like what the adult birds do to their children. Which it was weird.

[You have learned new ability: Passive- Sharp Palate: Minor]

As I chewed, I could distinguish some things that were put inside of this mixture of meat, there is some rabbit, another kind of bird, rat and… worms? To tell the truth, even though is all chewed and moist, it tastes kind of good! I bet if I was a human I would despise this, but at the moment, I am not a human anymore!

On this passing two days, I learned that this place doesn't have just one nest, but rather of a bunch of them, it seems that this place belongs to a tribe of mixed blood Avian Humanoid creatures that lives inside of a cave that it is excavated in the higher ground of a small mountain - which keep us safe from the monsters that live on the ground.

Another thing that I learned is what I am, it seems that I am a "Chickatrice"*3* - which it seems to be a bird humanoid creature that it is the initial form of the Avian race, at first we start small as human baby then we grow to a side of a small teenager.

Due to our need to survive, we grow quicker than a human, it seems that it takes only few days for our bodies to become strong enough to be able to learn how to fly - and then we will be able to help around the nest.

Not only that, but I also learned something called [Rank Up System]. The monster's strength is measured by levels, with the max being 100 and when a monster reaches level 100 they can [Rank Up] to a higher and stronger specie - which give them an incredible boost in stats. Like for example, my "mother" is a "Harpy", a species which is restricted only to female Chickatrice while males can only turn into an "Urstrix"*4* - which are a robust bird man species.

From what I saw from the female urstrixes, is that they are pretty much like harpies, but they are taller, muscular, they have mostly their body covered with feathers, except their torsos, and on their forehead, they have two feathers like antenna facing backwards, which in the reality it is a part of their hair. There are many possibilities that one may become thanks to this system.

I also grew a bit more acquainted to the one that is supposed to be my "brother", from what I can see, Irrax is a bit nervous towards others - except towards me and our "mother". Especially when the others young chickatrices come to us to play with them, Irrax would always hide behind on my back. To tell the truth, he is adorable when he does that, always with his teary brown eyes and everything - I think because of that he grew a habit to be attached to me.

"Mother" told him that it was bad for him to be attached to me, especially when come the day where he will be out there hunting on his own - but until now he is still the same.

After we finished being fed, I went exploring more the cave that our tribe lives, with my "brother" following like my shadow like ways. Our cave is connected by several tunnels which lead to various rooms that are lighted from holes that it allows the light from outside entering into the tunnels and the rooms. There are storerooms where we keep our food, the armories where they put every kind equipment and everything else that had been looted, the nest rooms where we sleep, and many empty rooms that don't have any purpose and finally the place that I call the dungeon - or what they call the breeding room. The room where we put Human male prisoners that were captured to be used for breeding with the harpies and the female Urstrixes who wish to mate with them.

The youngsters, meaning us, aren't allowed to enter in this room - but due to my curiosity, I went inside, even with my "brother" telling me not to do so.

"Sister!" the soft voice of my "brother" calls for me "Mama said that we shouldn't be in here!"

I turn around and look at him "If that's so, then why are you following me?"

He didn't respond to me, he just mumbles something softly and started following me like a shadow - and like that, we started exploring the room. The men had their hands chained up leave them defenseless while the women of the tribe had their way with them. By the look of them, they shouldn't much older that thirties.

When they finally noticed our presence they all shrank in fear towards the wall, is as if they are expecting that we were going to do something to them. I heard from the older members of the tribe, if a prisoner wasn't capable to breed or refused to do so, he would be killed and eaten by the one that he was supposed to mate.

I wonder if one of them is even my father. As I analyze them, I saw that they were all wearing nothing more that dirty, ragged loincloths that barely covers anything - and they were all dirty, indicating have been in here for days if not even months.

Thankfully the room itself has good ventilation, I don't want even to think what sort of smells could be here if it were not for the ventilation!

However. Somehow I felt pity for them, and yet at the same time I don't. Is it that because I used to be like them, a human? But that was in the past - I am now a monster or in this case a Chickatrice. I wonder, what happened to my old body in the end.

"Sister!" Irrax complained tearfully - sigh, he is really a crybaby "We have to leave this place before we get into problems!"

"Don't worry, nobody will fin_"

"What are you two doing here?" suddenly a voice of an elderly person spoke behind us.

Both I and Irrax froze when we heard that voice - and slowly, we turn around to see the owner. It was Grandma Ihdu.

"You two know that you shouldn't be in here." Grandma Ihdu scolded us.

Grandma Ihdu is an elderly Harpy and is the elder of our tribe - and for some reason she looks like a very attractive woman in her midst thirties. She is what you can say that she is the counselor of the tribe. Her job is to give guidance to the youngest members of the tribe - like me.

Like I said, she is an old harpy (at least not for me), her feathers were green emerald and her sharp eyes shared the same green, on her hands was a wooden staff, which she uses to walk around the cave. If I am not mistaken, she is also a shaman, which explains the reason why she is wearing a long gray robe with two holes on her back which allows her wings out of her clothing.

They say that it is rare to see a Harpy or an Urstrix that specializes in magical arts when most of them are warriors. This explains why their choice of armor. Normally, a Harpy use a leather armors or even leather armors that are reinforced with chainmail shirt, because they aren't able to carry too much weight so they use lighter armor. And the Urstrix, due to their greater physical strength, they use a heavier armor, like for example wearing iron armor. All of their equipment that they use comes from the loot that they collect, because most of the equipment comes from the prisoners were either merchants or adventurers – but mostly merchants.

And there are also the hunters and the gatherers who only use what is necessary to cover the private parts - my "mother" is one of them, a hunter.

"I-I-I'm sorry!" suddenly Irrax started crying like a fountain "I*sob*I*sob*I was just following sister! I have told her that we shouldn't be in here! *sob*But she didn't listen!"

The elderly harpy quickly turns her gaze towards me and doesn't says anything, then she sighs "Let's go you two." then she grab us and carry us out of the room "Niadie, you are well aware than that room is forbidden to the youngsters, like yourself, and yet you went inside anyway." she said seriously as she continues to carry us throughout the tunnels.

"Sorry." This is the only thing that I could say to her at this moment.

"Well, can't blame you for your curiosity, but next time, don't go inside. Imagine if those Humans weren't shackled. They would kill you two on the spot - our clan can't afford lose you two."

From what I have heard from the older members of the clan, was that our clan had lost a great number of members - and all because of a single monster. The Night Reaper. Nobody knows what this monster is, all they know is that this monster appears only at night and has all its body covered by a thick black smoke.

Thanks to that thing, our clan dropped from eighty five to twenty, mostly who died were warriors. Now, it only remains seven warriors, Grandma Ihdu and twelve hunters and gatherers, now they added seven new family members of the new generation - which are us.

"Oh! There you are, you two!" said a familiar voice, it was our mother "Huh? Grandma Ihdu, why are you with my children? Did they do something wrong?"

Oh shit! Now we are in deep problems! I don't want to think what kind of punishments is stored for those who disobey the rules. I quickly turned my eyes to Grandma Ihdu, which was staring at me probably deciding what to do with us.

For now I only could pray to any God out there for mercy 'Please! Please! Please! Don't tell her!'

Her sharp eyes stared at me as if it were the eyes of the Grim Reaper itself, the feeling was like really, really scary! After a few seconds of silence, her eyes slid towards my mother "No, they didn't do anything wrong. These youngsters were adventuring around the tunnels, but they eventually got lost. I was just returning them to their nest." the elderly Harpy explained to our mother, which in return gave a smile.

"I see, thank you very much for finding them! I will take care of the rest!" with that Grandma Ihdu puts us in the arms of our mother and we went our way, I look back from our mother's shoulder and I see the elderly Harpy giving me a blink at me before walking away.

She isn't half bad after all.

After arriving at the nest room, we were fed and then we went to sleep.

[Day 3]

Today I wake up with a strange feeling on my chest, the same feeling that I felt when Hachirou kill me in my previous life. Today something bad must have happened. I looked around and I saw that the nest room was empty - only me and my brother were the only occupants. Where is everyone? My brother also noticed that we were alone and started to get scared, he quickly starts clinging to me. Adorable.

"Sister, where is everyone? Where is Mama?" he asks.

"I don't know."

Then I started to hear footsteps coming from the tunnels. When I looked at the entrance I saw Grandma Ihdu standing there - she was sad. Why she was sad? Did something happen?

The elderly Harpy looks at us with pitiful eyes filled with sadness, she doesn't say anything she simply waves at us to come close. At first I didn't know what was happening, but by the look of the elder's face it was something serious. So without saying anything, I grabbed Irrax's hand and walked towards to the elderly Harpy. Grandma Ihdu simply patted our heads and guide us through the tunnels.

"Now listen well, child." the elderly said with a calm and stern voice – clearly referring to me "You need to be strong from what will happen next and I will need that you look after your brother. Can you do that?"

Okay, is official! Something bad did really happen! So the only thing I could do for now is look at her and nods.

The elderly Harpy continued guiding us through the tunnels until I started hearing a familiar drizzling sound coming from the side of the tunnel. It was the sound of a waterfall.

Like I said before, our tribe lives inside of cave higher ground of a small mountain – however if you just walked out of the cave, you would just fall down to the river below us and probably drown if you're not careful. The entrance of the cave is just besides of a waterfall that feeds the river and also provides to the tribe fresh water. The entrance itself is wide, because this place where the most clan members spent most of their time to do their stuff - and it also gives enough space to someone to take off.

However, nobody it seems was taking off today – but rather the all tribe members were all gathered while focusing at their center. Soon when the others noticed our presence, their faces were filled with grief and pity and they simply stepped away – giving us enough space to walk between them and we did. At the center where the others were looking at was one of the clan's Harpy kneeling on the floor, while holding something between her arms.

Focusing on what the harpy was holding, I quickly noticed a pelt of an animal that has been rolled up tied with leather strips - while holding all together a broken primitive spear with a black stone sharp blade soiled with dried blood. The other thing that I have noticed, is that there some light brown feathers soiled with dirt and blood lying on the top of the pelt.

For some reason, however, those feathers are familiar to me.

*Ding*

When I was focusing staring at the feathers, a small greyish transparent screen appeared on my eyesight when I heard 'ding' sound ringing inside of my head. On the small screen I quickly noticed something written in the language from my previous life.

[Family Member analysis complete: 'Lalanne's Feathers']

It was then when I put all the pieces together to understand what was happening. This was a funeral. Quickly felt chest growing heavier with each second that passes. Despite only knowing her for a few days, I can't stop feeling sad – after all, she was my mother in this world.

Grandma Ihdu told us that a hunt went wrong – that our mother was attacked by a group of pig faced humanoid monsters known as 'Orcs'. From what they could guess, was that she tried to fight them off - however they manage to surround her.

They were sure, because they found three Orcs lying on the ground dead. However, they didn't find her body amongst them. The only thing that they found was her broken spear, a couple of feathers on the ground and a trail of something being dragged away alongside a trail of footsteps made by the Orcs.

Knowing about their behavior, especially towards females, there was no hope that she was even alive as we speak. Later that night, a pyre was made under the moon and the stars with the little remains that were found on her.

As I continue watching Grandma Ihdu doing some sort of pray in front of the burning pyre. I felt Irrax involving himself around my arm, trying to stop himself from crying. The only thing that I could think at the moment to comfort him, was to put my free hand on his head - hoping that this could bring him some comfort.

When the funeral was over, me and Irrax, stay there all alone while staring over the burnt remains of the pyre. While he kept his head down, I stood beside in case if he needed any emotional support. However, we still needed to go inside.

When I was about to tell him that, he lifts up his head and looks towards him with red eyes from crying filled with determination.

"Sister, I-I promise that I will become stronger. I will become strong enough so that I don't lose anyone else, like Mama. Especially you."

*Ding!*

[Under certain event, you have received a new ability: Passive- Brother's Oath]

Did I just receive an ability because of him? 'Brother's Oath', it sounds rather cute having a younger sibling wanting to protect me. We later then we went back inside and spent our first night as orphans by sleeping.

Chapter 1 end

* * *

 **Here is where the chapter ends. Like I said before, this is only until I publish something before of mine main stories - so it means that this story will not have my full focus.**

 **Illeism*: is the act of referring to oneself in the third person instead of first person.**

 **Family Member*: a passive ability that allows the user to** **identify the remains left behind by** **family member (such as feathers)** **and identify who they are from.**

 **Chickatrice*: a name of a monster from FFXII, I need a name for their first shape**

 **Urstrix*: another name of a monster from FFXII, for the same reason, but for the males.**

 **Did you like it?** **Please, reviews are appreciated!**


End file.
